With the increasing awareness of global issues pertaining to energy overuse amongst the general public, there has been an increased interest in deploying electricity monitoring systems, such as electric meters or electric sub-meters, for obtaining fine-grained electricity usage information. Existing electric sub-meters make use of sensors such as current transducers or their variants, to measure current. As these sensors need to be clamped onto physical current carrying wires, the installation of these existing electric sub-meters requires opening up of electricity distribution panels to locate the current-carrying wires. Often, qualified electricians need to be hired for retrofitting the electricity panels with these electric sub-meters. This creates obstacles for the general public to adopt the electric sub-meters.
Therefore, there is a need for electric meters that can be easily installed with minimum effort and expertise, while providing sufficient accuracy.